


Love Shines The Brightest

by camburrito_eggo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Sweet, Together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camburrito_eggo/pseuds/camburrito_eggo
Summary: Byleth falls ill in old age.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Love Shines The Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short Dimitri x Byleth fanfic! Let me know what you think!

The old king and queen of Faerghus were known to take long horse rides in the land surrounding the kingdom. Even when the king had been on official business, the queen would ride by herself, or with her eldest son, Eisner. It was something that brought Dimitri and Byleth peace.

Dimitri and Byleth had grown old. They served many years as the king and queen of Faerghus before handing the baton over to Eisner and his wife. Eisner had grown into a wonderful man. They couldn’t have been any happier to see the man he’d become. 

Despite Byleth becoming frail and old, all those years finally catching up to her, she would still ride with Dimitri, even when she couldn’t ride her own horse. He would take her in his lap and ride with her leaning against his chest. It was something the two looked forward to every day, until Dimitri could no longer ride either. 

They settled for walks instead. They could not walk as far as they wished, but they still enjoyed it. They always held hands as they walked.

One day, Byleth had grown incredibly ill. Doctors had been summoned from all around to attend to her, but they were afraid she would not survive. She was old and close to her deathbed. There wasn’t much more that they could do.

“Mother, do you think you’ll get better?” Eisner had asked one morning.  
Byleth pondered the question. She wasn’t sure if she’d get better or not. All she knew that she had lived a fulfilling and wonderful life with her husband, friends, and family.  
“I don’t know,” she said. “But I do know that I love you, and you have grown into a wonderful young man. You don’t need my guidance anymore.” She put her hand on Eisner’s cheek endearingly.  
“Mother don’t say that.” He raised his hand and rested it on top of his mother’s. “I will always need you. You have helped me grow into the man I am. You’re the most amazing and strong woman I know.”  
Byleth chuckled. “I just might start making your wife jealous by how much you are praising me.”  
“Don’t worry. She knows how much I love you and her.”  
Byleth put her hand down as Eisner stood up to leave.  
“I have some business to attend to, so I’ll have to say goodnight for now.”  
“Goodnight darling.”  
Eisner walked to the door just as Dimitri was about to come in.  
“Father,” Eisner said while bowing and moving out of his way.  
Dimitri nodded in acknowledgement and Eisner left as soon as Dimitri had entered, shutting the door behind him.

“My beloved, how are you fairing?” he asked.  
Dimitri had been using a cane recently as he was losing his strength. He also could not wear his armor anymore that he always felt he needed to wear. It weighed him down too much.  
“I’m doing fine.”  
“Your face says otherwise.”  
Dimitri climbed into bed next to his beloved.  
“Tell me how you’re really doing,” he said as he laid on his side.  
Byleth looked at him and he could see it all. Being together for so long had given them the ability to look into each other's eyes and be able to tell what they were thinking or feeling. Dimitri could tell that Byleth was in much pain.  
Byleth rolled onto her side and Dimitri took his hands in hers.  
“I love you so much, beloved. I wouldn’t be able to live a second without you. So you can’t leave me yet.”  
“I don’t know how much longer I can hang on Dimitri. Sometimes I feel as though I already have seen the other side.”  
Dimitri pulled his wife closer so that her head rested against his chest. He could feel her breathing shakily against him. He ran his hands through her thin, white hair, comforting her.  
“I love you too Dimitri, with all my heart, but I feel as though it’s my time to leave. I can hear people calling for me to come.”  
“Beloved, I do not wish you to go, but if it will rid your pain, do as you wish. You have made the best of my life.”  
Byleth looked up at dimitri with her still vibrant eyes.  
“Can I request one thing before I go?”  
“Of course, beloved.”  
“Would you write for me? I want to write a letter for each of our kids.”

Dimitri wrote as Byleth poured her heart out, saying her last words to them. It took awhile, but at last it was finished.  
“I think I can go now,” Byleth said.  
Dimitri and Byleth now laid on their sides, foreheads touching, and hands clasped. She looked at Dimitri and said her last words.  
“I love you Dimitri, with all my heart.”  
“I love you too, my beloved.”  
Byleth closed her eyes and she grew still, and true to Dimitri’s word, he could not live a second without her. They passed away at the same time, both of their eyes closed with a peaceful smile on their face.

They were found the next morning by a maid, still and peaceful. Eisner had rushed over and beheld his parents in the most beautiful way he’d ever seen them. As much as he was sad, he was glad they had passed peacefully, despite their tormentful life.

Eisner found the letters addressed to him and his younger sister, along with some close friends of his parents. He sent them out and read his own, silently crying as he read his mother’s words. He almost put it down when he saw more writing on the back. It was from his father. While Byleth had spoken her last words to her children and friends, he had also written his own.

They held a funeral. The whole kingdom mourned for losing such amazing individuals, but they were glad that they had passed so peacefully. The two were buried side by side, as any two lovers should be. 

New flowers were always brought to replace the old ones. The flowers always seemed to be the brightest out of all the other flowers when they were on top of the old king and queen’s grave. Love always shines the brightest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic. I normally write my own creative stories, but I have written fanfic before, though it was all crap.... I just wanted to see what people think of my story. Please leave feedback or comments so I can improve. Thank you! I really enjoyed writing this!


End file.
